The Knight's Protector
by thequeenstolemyheart
Summary: When Roland has a nightmare in the Enchanted Forest Regina enchants the monkey she gave him with a protection spell to create a shield around him when he is in danger. When Marian returns the shield goes up around Roland whenever she is near. This was originally a tumblr prompt that has turned multi chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Tumblr Prompt: Here's an oq prompt - when Regina gave Roland his monkey she enchanted it (after he has a nightmare) to protect him from danger/threats. it keeps creating a magical shield whenever Marian comes near him. Robin investigates why and finds something disturbing about Marian. idk what, up to you ;)**

**I started this intending for it to be a quick one shot prompt, but then it got away from me as usual lol. There will be one more chapter to this one.**

XXXXXXXX

The Enchanted Forest

It was his cries that woke her.

She'd placed an enchantment on his room so she would hear if he woke. It wasn't that she didn't trust the women of Robin's group to take care of him. She had no doubt that any one of the Merry Men or their wives would die protecting Roland, but they had other children to look after and she was concerned he may fall through the cracks at some point. Perhaps if the other mothers in the group were preoccupied with their own children they may not hear him if he needed someone.

She'd become quite protective of him in the time he'd spent in the castle with her. Every since their first meeting when she'd pulled him from harms way the boy had been drawn to her. At first she'd been reluctant to be around him. The memories of loosing her son were to fresh, but after several "accidental" meetings she'd come to enjoy his company. His imagination and funny antics often gave her something else to focus on besides the pain that often felt as if it would swallow her whole.

His father had gone on a mission with Charming and some other men from the castle. They were out talking with villagers in neighboring kingdoms to attempt to gain more insight on her sister.

So she'd enchanted his room so she would hear him in the night, just in case he needed something. After all it wasn't as if she had anyone she was currently looking after. It would be quite simple for her to check in on him every now and then.

After a small debate in her head she apparated into the hallway outside of his bedroom. She found it empty which confirmed that indeed, no one had heard his cries in the night. She pushed the door open slowly so as not to startle him.

"Papa?" She heard a small voice call from the bed.

"No Sweetheart, your Papa had to go away for a few days, remember?" She said as she walked into the room.

The boy squinted in the darkness as she came closer. "Gina?" he said as she moved towards the bed.

"Yes dear, it's me." She sat down gently then saw his lip quiver before she found her lap full of a four year old boy and tiny arms wrapped around her neck.

"I'm so glad you comed." he cried into her neck and Regina couldn't help but wrap her arms tightly around him.

She pressed one hand to the back of his head as he cried against her.

"I was so scared Gina." He whimpered again.

"What was it that scared you?" she asked as she rocked him gently back and forth.

"I dreamed the monkey came back to get me, then when I woke up I saw him in my room!" He told her.

Regina stiffened just a bit. It was most likely a child's imagination but it wasn't beyond the realm of possibilities one of those retched creatures had made their way back in to the castle. Most likely if that were the case it would have attacked right away, but just in case it wouldn't hurt to illuminate the room to be safe. She waved her hand gently and a fire roared up in the fire place. She glanced around the room finding nothing as she expected then pulled him back so he could see for himself.

"See" She gestured. "There's no one here but you and me."

Roland blinked and one fat tear rolled down his little cheek. "I thought I saw him."

Regina raised her hand to wipe the tear away. "Sometimes at night when the moon is out like it is now, it can cast shadows on the walls and it plays tricks on us. We think something is there when it isn't."

He poked out his lip and shook his head. "I'm sorry I cried."

She ran a hand through his hair. "Why would you be sorry you cried?"

"Because I'm supposed to be brave." He told her. "I'm a Merry Man and your knight. I'm supposed to not be scared of anything."

She smiled gently and ran a hand down his face. "Roland you can still be part of the Merry Men and my knight even if you are afraid. I bet all the Merry Men and knights in the kingdom are scared sometimes."

"Even my Papa?" he asked.

She thought back to the day she'd saved him from the flying monkey and the terror she'd seen on Robin's face. "Even your Papa."

"Are you ever afraid Gina?" He asked her.

Regina nodded and ran her hand through his hair again. "Sometimes." She tickled his belly and he giggled. "You can still be afraid and be brave. Being brave means standing against something even if you are afraid and it's not just when there is something dangerous."

"What do you mean?" He wanted to know.

"A few days ago I saw you playing with some of the boys in the courtyard. A little girl came over and wanted to play too. Do you remember what happened?" She asked him.

Roland nodded. "The boys said she couldn't play because she was a girl and girls weren't allowed."

She smiled softly at him. "And do you remember what you did?"

"I told them they were being mean and she should play with us." He told her.

Regina nodded. "And they didn't agree with you did they?" She asked and he shook his head. "I was very proud of you when you left the group and walked over to play with her."

"She was crying." He told her. "I didn't want her to be sad."

"That was a brave thing you did Roland, standing up to a group of friends like that is very very brave and that is the reason there is none other in this entire kingdom that I would choose to be my knight." She tapped him on the nose and he grinned. "You are the bravest in the land."

He smiled at that and puffed up his chest a bit. "I will always protect you Gina."

"I know." She answered. "And I will always protect you too."

He glanced around the room a little uneasy. "I'm still a little scared." He admitted.

Regina nodded and glanced over to the stuffed monkey he had in bed with him. It was the same one she'd given him and she often saw him carrying it around the castle. She picked up and showed it to him.

"How about I make it so your monkey can always protect you, even if I'm not around." She asked him.

His eyes widened. "You can do that?!" He asked.

"I can." she smiled and held her hand over the monkey. Roland watched wide eyed as her magic went into it and suddenly the monkey glowed a bright purple before turning back to it's normal color. She handed the monkey back to him. "Now if there is ever any danger to you your monkey will create a barrier around you so no harm will come to you."

"Really?" He asked turning the monkey over in his hands.

"Really." she told him smiling.

XXXXXXXX

Storybrook

It had all happened so quickly. Marian's return, Regina running from the diner, him following. The look in her eyes had been pure pain and all he'd wanted in that moment was to take her in his arms and promise he would fix all this somehow. He would make it better. Then Marian had followed. The announcement that Regina had been the one to kill her, the screams that she was a monster, Marian storming off with Roland's hand in hers, Regina looking at him with shock and pain mixed in her eyes before quietly telling him to go after his wife and turning to go.

He'd stood there like a fool, looking between both women, not knowing who to follow or what to do with this overwhelming flood of emotion that was making it hard to breathe.

There was his wife…his love, the woman he'd thought dead for so long.

And his soul mate, who even at this very moment he could feel every bit of her pain as if it were his own.

When they'd arrived back at camp Marian had been furious and rightly so he thought. She'd yelled at him. How could he be with _her_ of all people? How could he be with the woman who killed her?

Except, she hadn't at least not that Robin remembered. He'd watched her die. She'd died in his arms…how could she suddenly be alive again? Could it have been some sort of spell that caused her to seem dead? Could she later have awoken afraid and alone and somehow landed herself in the Queen's dungeon?

None of it made sense and in her anger Marian wasn't exactly forthcoming with information.

Then there was the monkey. When they'd returned Roland had gone to pick it up as he often did. When he had the shield had immediately gone up around him.

Telling Marian the story of how the monkey had came to be, had sent her into yet another rage. She'd done something! She'd yelled at him, the witch had done something to keep her away from her own son!

Roland had cried as she raged at Robin and he'd finally had to send him to Little John to quiet him. He'd tried to calmly explain to her that of course Regina hadn't enchanted it to keep her away…she hadn't even known Marian still existed until a few hours ago. Marian hadn't been convinced though and she'd stormed out of the tent and away from him. He sat on the cot as confused as ever.

It was a protection spell Regina had placed on the monkey, he'd seen it work many times. Every attack the witch had made on the castle the spell had created a shield around Roland keeping him safe and unharmed.

He'd seen it.

So what was happening now? Why was it going up around him when in the presence of his mother? How had he watched his wife die in his arms only to find that she'd died again later at the hands of the Queen? Why was Marian raging at him so uncharacteristically? It wasn't like her. Marian was kind and gentle and while he thought she certainly would be angry at the situation she currently found herself in she wouldn't act like this…she wouldn't scare Roland the way she had.

None of it made sense. Unless…

Robin shuttered at the thought, unless she wasn't Marian at all.

He shook himself and stood to walk from the tent. He needed to know the truth. He found her sitting by the fire and walked to her. She looked up at him and he gestured to the spot next to her on the log asking for permission to sit.

She nodded her head and turned back to the fire staring into it.

"I'm sorry." he told her. "I can't imagine what it must be like to find yourself in the situation you are in right now."

"No you can't." She answered.

He nodded. "Despite everything Marian I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am to see you again. I've missed you for so long."

"And I you." She told him but didn't look away from the fire.

"I'm sorry about the confusion with Roland and his monkey. I could talk to Regina in the morning…find out what may have gone wrong with the spell. I'm sure it's just a mistake." He told her.

"No." she answered and looked at him. "I don't want you anywhere near that woman. I want Roland to get rid of that wretched thing tomorrow."

"Marian…I know it may seem like just a toy, but Roland is quite attached to it. It's seen him through some scary things. It would be better I think to figure out what is going wrong with it then to take it from him when so much has changed. He would be devastated."

"We can get him a new toy." She answered flatly. "I want it gone."

He sighed, no this wasn't like his Marian. "I will talk to him in the morning."

"Good." She answered.

"I was thinking just now about the night he was born." He chuckled. "You were ready to run me through with my own arrow, because I kept telling you to breathe."

"You were insufferable." she answered.

"Do you remember how bright the moon was? The way it shone through the curtains after he was born and you thought he looked like an angel?" He asked watching her closely.

"Of course I remember." she told him. "As if I could forget the birth of my own son."

Robin smiled softly, his body on full alert but his face giving nothing away. "You should get some rest." He told her. "I'm sure you're exhausted."

"I am." She told him and then smiled at him. "Are you going to join me?"

He smiled again. "Perhaps in a bit, I'm going to sit here by the fire for a while."

"And sulk over her?" She asked.

"Marian I need time." he told her.

She huffed out a breath. "Fine." She turned and headed towards the tent. "You know where I will be when you come to your senses."

He watched her walk into the tent. He wanted to run to John's tent the moment she disappeared but he gave it time. After waiting for several moments to make sure she didn't come back out he stood and quietly made his way to John's tent.

"Robin?" John asked when he pulled the flap back and made his way to Roland. "What are you doing? Where's Marian?"

"John I need you to keep watch over the camp for a bit. I need to get Roland out of here." He told him.

"What? Why?" The man asked looking around as if afraid that flying monkeys could pop out at any moment. He was still a bit traumatized from his experience.

"I'm not quite sure what is going on yet, but something is very wrong." He pressed the cell phone Regina had given him a couple of days before into the man's hand. "If Marian comes out of the tent I want you to call Regina."

"Call?" The man looked at the phone in his hand as if it might burn him.

"Yes her number is programmed into it. You press this, then this." He held up the phone to him. "Talk into this and listen here." he pointed out quickly. "I have to go." He lifted Roland into his arms then picked up the monkey as well. "I will be back as soon as I can."

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" He asked.

"I will as soon as I know." Robin promised and made his way out of the tent.

XXXXXXXX

The pounding on her door made Regina roll her eyes. Likely the Charming's back to make her life even more miserable. She took another drink of the cider she'd been nursing and cursed as the pounding continued.

You would think they would get a damn clue.

She sighed. Snow and Emma had come to her trying to "help" but the only person she'd permitted into her home that evening was Henry who was currently asleep in his bed.

She ground her teeth together, but he wouldn't be asleep much longer if this pounding on her door didn't stop. She sighed and made her way to the door. She would give whatever do gooder that was there a good ass ripping then get back to the task of drinking away her sorrows.

She pulled the door open then stared in shock to see Robin standing there holding a sleeping Roland in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed even in her pain careful not to wake the sleeping boy in his arms.

"Something's wrong Regina and Roland is in danger." Her eyes changed as she looked at the boy sleeping in his arms. He knew that would get her to listen. "Please, I need to talk to you."

She looked at Roland sleeping soundly in his arms and her shoulders slumped a bit. She couldn't ignore the words "Roland is in danger." She stepped back and allowed him entry into her house and closed the door lightly behind her.

"Is there someplace I can lay him down?" He asked.

She gestured to the couch in the living room. She watched as he laid him down then gently tucked his monkey in beside him. "Where can we talk?" he asked.

She looked at him and pain filled her entire being. She wanted to run to him, to wrap her arms around him and beg him to come back to her…but that would never do and it wasn't as if he could ever love the woman who had killed his beloved wife. "The kitchen." she said shortly and walked out of the room. He followed behind her quickly and as soon as they entered the kitchen she turned to him. "What is it?" She asked.

"She isn't Marian Regina." He told her.

Regina raised her eye brow at that. "Robin you've been through a lot tonight and it's natural that you are trying to make sence of it but…"

"No, Regina, I'm telling you that woman is not my wife." He told her. "She's done nothing but yell and rage since we got back to camp…she scared Roland." He told her. "That is not like Marian."

Her eyes changed when he said Roland had been scared but she shook her head. "It makes sense that she would be angry Robin…probably angrier then she's ever been."

Robin shook his head. "The shield of protection you enchanted the monkey with is going up around Roland when she is near."

She blinked at that and furrowed her brow.

"At first I thought it was a malfunction of some kind, but it sent her on another rage. She insisted you did it to keep her from her son."

Regina shook her head. "That's ridiculous. I didn't even know she existed."

"She wanted me to make him get rid of it instead of asking you about how to fix it, despite the fact that Roland is so attached to it. Marian would never want to hurt him, even if it meant him keeping a gift from you."

She shook her head. "Robin, it does make sense…perhaps she doesn't want to be reminded…"

"No." He shook his head. "After I began to suspect something was going on, I talked to her about the night he was born, how the moon was so bright and shined in through the curtains and she'd said Roland looked like an angel and she just smiled and said of course she remembered"

Regina shook her head. "So?"

"It's a shit story Regina!" He told her. "Roland was born in the afternoon on a day hot enough to melt the skin off your bones!"

Regina's mouth fell open a bit. "I…"

"I don't know who that woman is Regina, but it isn't my wife." he told her.

XXXXXXXX

**As always I would love for you to review and tell me what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well me finishing this in two chapters was just as laughable as the one shot I suppose. There will be at least one more, possibly two. Ah who the hell knows? This story has taken on a life of it's own.**

**The response to this story is overwhelming. Thanks to all who read, followed and reviewed. It's not going to be to much longer, but I want to do it right! **

XXXXXXXX

Regina stared at Robin. It wasn't Marian…it wasn't his wife who Emma had brought back.

But if it wasn't her then who was it? And did that mean that she actually had killed Robin's beloved wife so many years ago? The one solace she'd been able to take in all of this was that regardless of the fact that Emma had ruined her relationship with Robin by bringing the woman back at least she wasn't responsible for killing her. She wasn't sure she could take the look in Robin's eye if she had. She knew that would be unforgivable.

She swallowed. "So I did kill your wife." Her breath hitched. It was as if all the air had been sucked from the room. Robin was the one person who didn't look at her as if she were a monster…the one person who had been untouched by her past and now suddenly all that was changed.

Robin shook his head and stepped towards her but she stepped back. He dropped his hand to his side. "No, Regina you didn't." He wanted to reach for her but could see he would not be accepted right now. "Marian died in my arms after a botched robbery. It turned out that it had been a trap. She took an arrow through the heart. There was nothing I could do…nothing any of us could do."

Regina looked up at him and could completely understand the pain she saw in his eyes. The man she had loved had died in her arms as well. There was no greater pain then that. "I'm sorry." And she was sorry…sorry that he had to relive it even for a moment and that he was willing to do so to ease her mind.

"I'm sorry too." he told her. "I'm sorry about what happened tonight. I'm sorry for the pain you were in." He shook his head. "I'm sorry that I didn't take you into my arms outside of Granny's like I wanted to."

Regina shook her head. "You thought your wife had come back." She answered. She did understand. If it had been Daniel she would have ran to him as well…hell she had ran to him when Whale had brought him back.

"But she hasn't which brings us to the question of who the hell is sleeping in my tent." He answered. "And why would whoever it is pretend to be Marian? I think it's pretty clear that whoever that woman is she wanted us…wanted me to believe that you killed her."

"Why?" Regina asked. "It's clear I had plenty of enemies in the Enchanted Forest, but how would any of them know that I had fallen in lo…" She stopped herself and shook her head. "How would any of them know that we were in a relationship and that this would be an effective way to hurt me?" She wondered. "How could any of them know about something that would happen nearly thirty years in the future?"

"Perhaps Emma and Hook said something?" Robin wondered. "Someone could have overheard?" He hadn't missed her slip up, it had caused his heart to flutter and he'd wanted to let out a grin but at the way she was fidgeting and clearly uncomfortable he chose to let it go for the moment.

Regina shook her head. "It's true they are both idiots, but why would they be talking about us after having just been sent into the past? Seems to me they would be trying to figure out a way to get the hell back here instead of gossiping over our relationship."

Robin furrowed his brow. "Is there anyone else who knew of the prophecy?" He cleared his throat. "About us being soul mates?"

Regina looked up at him and swallowed before shaking her head. "No, not unless Tinkerbell shared it with someone…" She paused and looked back into his eyes. "The only person I've told is you."

Robin let out a soft smile at that. "I'm glad you did Regina."

She felt her cheeks flush and looked back down.

He stepped closer. "It is clear that whoever it is, they want to hurt you."

Regina scoffed at that. "Well that's a long list."

"Perhaps we can narrow it down to only the people who knew about the prophecy." He told her.

She shook her head. "Robin, no one knows of that except us and Tinkerbell."

"Perhaps Tinkerbell told someone." He said.

"It's possible I suppose, but by the time Snow and Charming met Tinkerbell was already in Neverland and I doubt she would have been overly forthcoming about the reason she was disgraced and had her wings taken from her. She robbed the fairies, she wouldn't just share that information." Regina told him.

Robin let out a breath. "Someone from here then?" He suggested. "It was pretty clear to most people that we were…together." he smiled. "Maybe more then just Emma and Hook fell into that portal."

Regina furrowed her brow. "It would have to be someone with magic." She answered. "Someone who could shape shift to make themselves look like Marian."

"In a town full of magic, I would say that is very possible." He answered and furrowed his brow. "Regina…" He paused. He didn't want to hurt her anymore, but there was the possibility "Is it possible Zelena survived? That she somehow traveled back with Emma and Hook and decided to do this to get back at you somehow?"

Regina thought of her sister and couldn't stop the ache in her heart. "We saw her die Robin…what was left of her magic was what opened that portal, but she was gone."

He knew this was a sore subject, knew that she'd had hope that her last living relative may take the second chance offered to her. "But is it possible?"

She let out a breath. "It could be I suppose. But…"

"But what?" He asked.

"When I talked to her, before she died I could see…" She shook her head. "I could see hope Robin, I recognized it because I've seen it in the mirror. I could see she wanted to take what she was being offered, she wanted to be accepted and loved." She told him. "I know that look. I know what that feels like. She wanted it and as much as she was fighting against it, it was there. She was just to afraid to let go of her anger."

Robin looked into her eyes. He could see the hope shining there, that if Zelena were alive she would have taken that second chance, they could have built something, a relationship that had been denied to them by their own mother. He didn't want to take that from her, but they had to consider the possibilities. "Perhaps she wasn't ready to let it go just yet, Regina. It had been her life for so long."

Regina sighed and shook her head. "There is a way to find out. One thing I do know is that we need to know who we are dealing with before we confront her." She told him. "We need to call the Charming's. We need to find out exactly what happened between Emma and this woman in the Enchanted Forest, then we can find out if it really is Zelena."

She began to walk past him but he placed both hands on her arms. "Regina." He said and she swallowed and looked up at him. He looked at her for a moment, not knowing what to say but knowing he wanted to say something. He ran his hands up and down her arms before pulling her towards him. She went willingly into his embrace and he wrapped his arms tight around her. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt her arms encircle his waist. He turned his face so he could catch a quick smell of her hair and breathed her in like a man who had been drowning and gasped at his first breath of air. He pulled his arms tighter around her when she turned her face into his neck.

"I missed you." He sighed out.

Regina let out a small laugh as she felt all her nerves settle at the feel of being back in his arms again. "You just saw me."

He smiled and placed a kiss to her hair. "And yet I still missed you."

"You're a fool Robin of Locksley." She pulled back to look at him. "I may not have been responsible for your wife's death, but I could have been."

"You weren't." He told her.

She shook her head. "I could have been Robin. I was The Evil Queen and I did live up to my name. I may not have killed your wife, but had she crossed me I would have. It's only fair that you know what are getting yourself into." She swallowed. "And I would not blame you…I wouldn't hold it against you if you would rather stay away from me."

Robin shook his head. "I didn't know The Evil Queen, I've heard stories of course, but I didn't know her." He took her face into his hands. "But I do know you Regina. I know this woman who is standing in front of me and this woman is not her."

A tear fell from her eye and he wiped it away with his thumb. "It's you that I have begun to fall madly in love with." He leaned in and brushed her lips lightly with his own. She gasped at the confession and the contact and allowed her arms to trail up his chest and wrap around his neck. He moved his lips to lightly brush against her cheek and whispered. "It's you who makes my heart leap every time you walk into the room."

Regina turned her face back to his and pressed her lips to his mouth. She moved her hands up into his hair as she ran her tongue over his lip. He parted his lips for her and she dove in allowing her tongue to savor his mouth slowly. Had it only been a few hours since she'd last kissed him like this? It felt as if it had been an eternity. Robin kissed her back with enthusiasm attempting to put everything in his heart into it. When they pulled back for air he nipped her bottom lip gently.

"It feels like it's been ages since I've done that." He grinned at her.

She smiled at his thoughts that mirrored her own. She looked at him for another moment before wrapping her arms tightly around him again and burying her face into his neck taking in the smell of forest that had become so intoxicating to her. Robin wrapped his arms tightly around her waist pulling her up to her tip toes. They stood wrapped together perfectly content to be in each other's arms again.

XXXXXXXX

"She's not Marian?" Emma said in confusion.

Regina rolled her eyes. "No Ms Swan she's not. It would appear you brought someone far more sinister through that portal with you."

"But, she was taken to your dungeon. You captured her after she helped Snow." Emma told her.

Snow furrowed her brow. "I thought that was strange." She said as she rocked baby Neal gently. "I've remembered everyone who helped me and I always tried to help them if they were captured, but I couldn't remember her, I thought maybe she had just known where I was but kept it secret. I know for sure I've never met her."

"So if this woman isn't Marian then who the hell did we bring back?" Emma wanted to know.

"That is the question of the hour." Regina told her.

"Whoever she is she poses a danger to Roland." Robin told them. He'd moved his son up to Regina's bed after they'd called the Charming's over. "The protection shield on his monkey went up whenever she was near him."

"If she poses a danger to him then she poses a danger to all of us." David replied. "Whoever this is, how would they know that Emma would save them and bring them back with her?"

"Likely because whoever they are they are well acquainted with the hero complex that seems to run deeply in your family." Regina rolled her eyes.

"It's also pretty clear that whoever this person is they are targeting Regina." Robin told her. "It had to be someone who knew of our relationship and wanted to destroy it."

"Well that's a long list." Snow muttered echoing Regina's earlier thoughts. "But no one in the past would have known about the two of you."

"Robin has a theory." Regina said and they all turned their eyes to her. "He believes my sister may still be alive."

"But we saw her die." David furrowed his brow. "Is that even possible?"

"It would make sense." Regina sighed. As much as she wanted to believe her sister would have taken a second chance if she lived she had to consider the possibility. "She would know it was the best way to get back at me." She looked at Robin. "To take away my chance at being happy with someone."

Robin smiled and laid a hand gently on her shoulder. "If it's her we will figure out what to do together. You're not alone in this."

"No you're not." Snow confirmed. "So what do we do? How do we figure out who she is?"

"If it's Zelena it should be fairly simple." Regina told them. "We can use the globe that Gold used to track Henry to Neverland. One drop of my blood will tell us if Zelena is alive and where she is."

Snow nodded. "Then that is what we do."

"If it's Zelena Henry could be in danger." Emma stated.

"Not in this house he's not. I have a magical barrier set up. No one will get to him or Roland here." Regina answered.

"Snow, you should stay here with the kids." David told her. "Emma and I will go with Regina and Robin to Gold's shop."

"No." Snow answered and stood. "I'm going. We can call Granny to watch the boys."

"Snow, you just gave birth." Regina pointed out. "You will just slow us down."

Snow raised her chin and stared at Regina for a moment. "I promised you that you are not alone in this and you're not. I'm going."

XXXXXXXX

As they made their way to Gold's shop Regina couldn't stop going over her last conversation with Zelena in her mind. She'd known what she'd seen in her eyes, she'd recognized it. Maybe she wasn't ready to make the change…to take a chance. After all how many chances had it taken for Regina to take hers?

She looked over as Robin squeezed her hand lightly. It made her heart soar to know that he was on her side. So often in her life she'd gone at everything alone, but here she was now with him and he was promising her that her had her back.

Perhaps Robin was right and this was Zelena's last effort at ruining her life. They rounded the block by the clock tower when her phone began to ring. She looked down to see Robin's number and looked back up at him.

"I told John to call if she woke." He told her.

She answered quickly. "John?"

"REGINA?!" The man screamed into the phone. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Then entire town of Storybrook can hear you John, you don't have to yell." Regina answered.

"Robin asked me to call if Marian woke up." He said in a more normal tone of voice. "She's awake and she's not happy that he and Roland are gone."

"We're on our way." Regina told him and hung up quickly. "She's awake and likely suspecting something."

Emma rolled her eyes. "It looks like we will be facing her without knowing who she is after all."

"We need to go quickly." Robin told them. "Everyone at the camp could be in danger if she believes we suspect."

"We can apparate there." Regina answered.

"Won't apparating all of us drain your magic?" Snow asked.

Regina shook her head. "Not with Emma's help."

Emma stood wide eyed. "I don't know how to do that Regina."

"You just allow your magic to flow, I will take care of the rest." She told her. "After all this is partly your mess to clean up."

Emma swallowed and shook her head. "Everyone join hands." Regina told them. She felt Robin's in her own strong and steady and felt her magic begin to hum under her skin. "Emma focus on your magic, all you have to do is release it. I will guide us to were we are going." Regina told her.

They all closed their eyes and when they opened them they found themselves in the middle of Robin's camp.

"Robin!" John said as he ran to them.

"So you have gone to her then?" They heard from behind them.

They each turned and stared at the woman standing outside Robin's tent.

Regina sneered "You can cut the act. We know you're not Marian."

The woman stood there with a grin on her face. "And what do you plan to do about that Regina?"

Regina stepped forward. "If you step one foot near my family again I will kill you." she said slowly.

The woman laughed. "Your family?" She shook her head. "You have no family Regina."

Regina conjured a fireball into her hands. "Come near the people I love and you will find out just who my family is."

"Love?" The woman shook her head. "You know nothing of love." She looked to the people standing beside her. "You are all fools, weak fools. Allowing this evil woman chance after chance. She doesn't deserve your compassion. You're supposed to be leaders, royalty, but you're all weak. You know nothing of what is right and just."

"And you do?" Snow asked.

The woman turned her gaze to Snow. "It's quite clear that you know nothing of how to rule a kingdom Snow White." She tilted her head. "I had hope that your daughter would see the light, would see the way things should be done, but she is just as foolish as you and your shepherd husband."

"Who are you?" Robin asked leveling the bow that John had carried with him.

"Who I am is of no consequence." She answered. "And you…the honorable thief." she tsked and shook her head. "Choosing her after everything she's done…simply because she's your soul mate." She smiled "How very sweet of you."

Regina bared her teeth. "Enough." She threw the fireball and the woman held up her hand causing it to dissipate into dust.

"What do you want?" Emma shouted.

She looked to the blonde and smiled. "The answer to that is simple Emma." She through up her hands and blue smoke began to envelop her. "Everything."

XXXXXXXX

Regina shivered as they made their way to the old farm house. Why the hell was it so damn cold? She faintly wondered to herself.

Gold had of course been enjoying his honeymoon so Regina had simply broken in to the shop to retrieve the globe she needed. Her heart had plummeted when Zelena had indeed shown up.

It was her. She was the one who had done all of this. Regina didn't have time to think about how she felt about it, her only thought was that she had to stop her from whatever she was planning.

"Remember only light magic can defeat her." Regina told them as they readied themselves to enter the house. "Emma you and your parents take upstairs, Robin and I will take downstairs." she took in a breath. "Be ready for anything."

They entered the house slowly and split up as planned. She and Robin did a quick sweep of downstairs to find nothing. Just before making their way upstairs to search with the Charming's Robin made his way to a wardrobe placed on the far wall.

"What are you doing?" Regina hissed.

"I was just thinking. In all my days as a thief the important things were never obvious." He opened the wardrobe and moved the clothes aside. He moved his hands along the back panel and Regina watched fascinated as he grinned and pulled out a false back. He smirked at her. "Sometimes working with a thief has it's benefits." He told her.

Regina smiled at him and moved to the wardrobe. "Indeed."

She looked over the locked compartment behind it and attempted to magically open it. She pulled her hand back as if she'd been burned.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A blood lock." She answered and furrowed her brow. "That I should be able to open if it were made by Zelena."

"Regina!" They heard Snow call in panic from upstairs.

They looked at each other before racing up the stairs. They made their way toward their voices and when they entered the room Regina nearly lost her breath. Zelena was indeed alive and laid on the bed panting for air. She made her way to her quickly and shook her hard.

"Zelena." Regina said firmly and the woman opened her eyes to look at her. They were wide with fear as she glanced around the room. Regina tried to focus herself to feel Zelena's magic, to see if this were all some trick being played on her but there was nothing.

"She wants to kill you." Zelena croaked out and took in another breath of air. She moved her eyes around the room. "She wants to kill all of you." She told them.

"Who Zelena?" Regina asked. "Who wants to kill us?"

Zelena shook her head. "She wanted me to succeed." She told them. "She gave me the spell. She wanted to destroy you all, to make it so you never existed."

"Who is she Zelena? Tell me." Regina clung tightly to her shoulders.

Zelena focused her eyes on Regina again and gripped her arm tightly. "I wanted to take what you were offering." She told her before closing her eyes and passing out on the bed.

"Zelena!" Regina said it louder shaking her. She felt hot tears sting the back of her eyes. She felt fear...desperation. Who were they dealing with and what was happening to her sister…her one connection left to her family…the woman who had just told her she wanted a second chance.

XXXXXXXX

**Surprise! It's not Zelena! Any guesses? I dropped a few hints. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I never feel like I write fast paced very well. **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am overwhelmed at the response to this story. I never expected so many people to love it! So this chapter the rating goes up to M because instead of advancing the plot I have opted for smut lol although there is some developments on our villain at the end. Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXX

Regina stared through the glass window at her sister after creating the protection spell around her room. She felt a bit better, knowing that no one could get in the room to hurt her, but it didn't change what was going on inside her. That was something Regina wasn't sure she could fix.

It appeared that whoever it was that had been working with Zelena had also been drawing upon her magic, but now that she had no magic this person was now drawing on her life.

She had to find a way to fix this, she had to figure out who she had been working with and stop them. It was Zelena's only chance.

"There's no sign that anyone else has been to the farm house." She heard from behind her and turned to find Emma there looking exhausted and a bit guilty.

Regina shook her head. "Someone had to be there, how else would Zelena have gotten back there?"

"If they were they know how to cover their tracks." Charming shook his head.

"In any case I don't think we will find anything more tonight." Emma told them. "How about we all get some rest and regroup in the morning?"

Regina shook her head. "We're running out of time!" She gestured to her sister. "Whoever is doing this is draining her life!"

"Regina" Snow said softly. "None of us will do Zelena any good if we are to tired to function. We all need to rest." She laid her hand on Regina's arm. "You and Emma need to rest so your magic will be strong when we face whoever this is."

Regina let out a huff and felt a soft touch to her back. She turned to find Robin there. "She's right Regina, you can't go running off to face someone with magic if yours isn't fully charged."

"She's going to die." She felt her breath catch and no…she would not cry in front of all of these people.

Robin ran a hand down her arm and laced his fingers with hers. "She's not." He said firmly. "Because we are going to figure this out and you are going to save her."

She looked into his eyes and saw the belief he had in her, she saw the faith and trust there. No one ever looked at her that way and him standing here by her side nearly made her tear up again. Not trusting her voice she shook her head in agreement.

Snow and Charming offered her a ride back to her house since they had to pick up Neal, but she declined wanting to take the time to walk and clear her head.

With one last look to her sister's room she walked out of the hospital with Robin after giving strict orders that if she awoke she was to be called immediately.

They walked down the street together with their fingers laced. Even lost in her thoughts she was still aware of the contact with him. She felt through her gloves every time he ran his thumb soothingly over the back of her hand. She shuddered at the strong gust of wind and Robin quickly removed his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his side.

No one had ever touched her the way Robin did, those absent touches that so many people took for granted, but she was aware of every single one. Touches that were meant to soothe or to simply offer affection. Touches like this were not something that had ever been granted to her. They were so simple and yet there was something so very intimate about it. The way he would touch her back or her hand, the way he liked to play with her hair while they talked. He did it absently, she was sure it wasn't something he consciously thought about. She knew he certainly had no idea what it meant to her and that made it all the more special. The fact that he only wanted to be close to her meant more then she could ever put into words.

She stopped walking and tugged on his coat to get him to turn to her. When he looked at her in question she moved her hand behind his head and pulled his mouth down to hers. She allowed her fingers to run through his hair as she parted her lips so she could explore his mouth with her own and there it was again, that hand running through her hair. That combined with the kiss caused her to let out a soft sigh into his mouth. He pulled back with a small smile on his face and rested his forehead against hers.

"What was that for?" He wanted to know.

She ran her hand softly over the back of his neck . "I just wanted to."

He grinned. "Well anytime you feel that particular urge you just let me know."

She chuckled softly but the smile didn't fully reach her eyes. "I will."

"Hey" He placed a hand against her cheek and she leaned into it. "She's going to be ok, Regina. We will figure this out. We will save her."

"I wish I had the faith you do." She looked up at him and bit her lip.

"Then let me believe for both of us." He told her.

"They know about the prophesy." She said and shook her head as they began walking again. "Before Marian…or whoever she is disappeared she asked you if you would really forgive me for everything because I'm your soul mate."

"So first thing tomorrow we find Tink and find out who else knows." He told her.

"What if she doesn't know…maybe someone overheard something." She worried.

"Regina, we will get to the bottom of this and we will fix it." He ran his hand along her arm absently to warm her.

She nodded. "We have to."

When they arrived home Regina thanked Granny for staying with the boys before heading upstairs to check on Henry then Roland. She then walked into the bathroom to ready herself for bed and slipped into a simple blue night gown. When she walked back out she found Robin straightening the covers that Roland had somehow managed to roll himself up in which had given him the appearance of a cozy burrito.

"It really wasn't necessary to move him." She said as he pulled up the covers on one side. "He could have stayed here."

Robin chuckled. "There is no better way to insure you not get a good night sleep then to sleep with my child." He shook his head. "He somehow turns into a ninja every night in his dreams. It makes it difficult to actually get rest and you can be assured you will wake up with bruises."

Regina smiled. "Henry was the same at his age, but it has definitely improved as he's gotten older ."

"I suppose that does give me some hope then." He laughed. "I can't tell you how many times Roland has fallen out of the bed." He walked over to her and ran his hands over her bare arms. "You need to get some rest." He leaned in and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She asked.

He shrugged and brought his hand up to run through her hair. "I can just crash on the couch."

She stopped him with her hands on his waist. "Or you could stay."

His lips turned up. "Do you want me to stay?"

She moved into his arms and rested her head against his chest. "Yes."

He smiled and placed a kiss to her head. "Then I'll stay."

She pulled back and looked at him for a moment before holding out her hands. In a puff of smoke a pair of pajama pants appeared. She smiled and handed them to him.

He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Do I not get a shirt?"

She grinned back at him. "I like you better without one."

He smiled again then leaned in and placed a quick kiss to her lips. "As Milady wishes."

She watched him walk into the bathroom smiling then moved to the bed. She had no doubt that he would be the perfect gentleman if she didn't wish for anything more then to be held despite the fact that they had already been together once before. She thought back to that day by the fire in her office. It had been another first for her. Not her first time obviously but the first time anyone had shown such absolute care of her. He'd taken time to explore every inch of her body. He'd learned ever sensitive spot, he'd been sure to linger in the places that made her moan and arch in pleasure. He'd shown her what it felt like to be someone's sole focus and it had been one of the most amazing things she had ever experienced. She'd felt off kilter. Several times she had reached for him to touch… to reciprocate wanting to not be selfish and take all the pleasure for herself but he'd taken her hands into his and told her that his pleasure was bringing her pleasure and he'd actually meant it. He'd reveled in making her moan…making her cry out his name. He'd taken in every moment, every time she'd arched her back, every time she'd cried out from his hands and mouth on her…in her. He'd let out a low moan of his own every time he'd sent her on a wave of pleasure until he'd finally entered her and sent them both flying over the edge.

She looked up as he reentered the room and her breath had grown a bit heavier at them memory. The current view in front of her didn't help much. Fuck he was gorgeous. She looked over him, took in the chiseled chest, the muscles of his abs. Her eyes followed the v shape muscles that disappeared into his pants and she was reminded that she had yet to get the opportunity to explore his body the way he had hers. She swallowed before looking back up at his face.

"Maybe I should have given you a shirt." She said feeling a bit breathless.

He furrowed his brows. "I thought you liked the sight of my manly physique." He joked.

Regina cleared her throat and her lips turned up slightly. "I do…a little to much I think. If you get into bed like that I'm not going to be able to stop myself from touching you."

He waited a beat as if tossing the idea over in his mind before grinning and throwing back the covers. "I'm actually ok with that."

Regina chuckled and moved to him when he pulled her against his chest. She rested her head against his shoulder looking up at him. She allowed her hand to trace along the line of his jaw. "You are a beautiful man Robin."

"Beautiful?" He questioned. "Doesn't sound very manly."

She shook her head and placed a kiss to his jaw. "Is there another word you would prefer?"

"How about sexy as hell?" He asked with a teasing grin.

She propped herself up on her elbow with a laugh. "That too." She said and he brought his hand up to caress her face before leaning up to kiss her. She parted her mouth for him for the kiss and began to run her hand down to trace over his collar bone. He moved his other hand over her back as she pulled back and diverted her eyes down to her hand on his chest. She allowed it to graze over one of his nipples before tracing the line of muscles just underneath. She leaned back in and placed a kiss to his neck and then began to trace a line with her tongue to the curve of his shoulder. He turned into her a bit as she moved her hand down to his stomach and traced the lines there. He brought his hand up to run along her side as he found her mouth with his and she moaned as he caressed the side of her breast.

He was distracting her from her mission and that wouldn't do. She moved her fingers to trace that glorious v just over his pants and felt his muscles jump. He let out a moan as she stopped just over his pants. She moved her hand back up and pushed against his shoulder then moved so she could straddle him on the bed. She took his hand that had already began to wander over her belly into her own to stop him before he could reach her breast and distract her further.

"Robin" she breathed as she took his other hand in hers before he could allow it to start wandering her body as well. "I want to touch you…I want you to let me touch you. It occurs to me that I have not yet had the opportunity to explore your unbelievably fantastic body and I want to." she said bringing his hand to her mouth and pressed a kiss in his palm. "So I'm going to need you to not touch me yet." she placed a kiss to his other hand. "It's entirely to distracting and I have a mission."

Robin cleared his throat at her words. He'd never really had anyone make this request of him. With the women he had been with before it was usually mutual touching…or him getting the lady good and worked up first, but Regina had moved her hands back down to his chest and was tracing lightly again. It felt incredible and he was happy to oblige but still…

"But I love touching you." He breathed out as she once again traced her fingers over his stomach.

"And you may." She answered. "Later." she grinned.

He cleared his throat and attempted a smirk. "It hardly seems fair though that I am laying here shirtless, but you aren't."

Regina let out a throaty chuckle and the sound went straight to his groin. "I could remedy that." she told him. "But you have to promise first." She warned. "No touching until I say you can."

His breathing was growing heavier by the minute and her hands were moving over him again. He let out a hiss as she ground herself over his erection and she grinned in triumph. "Promise?" She asked.

"Yes." He breathed out.

She smiled and sat up over him. In one quick move she pulled the night gown over her head and Robin let out a breath as he looked at her then cursed himself for the promise he'd just made. He wanted to touch her right then more then he wanted his next breath.

"Regina" He sighed out and she grinned.

"No touching Locksley." She took his hands into hers and leaned forward resting her body over his for a moment to raise his arms above his head. He moaned as her breasts made contact with his chest. "At least not yet." She purred into his ear then took his ear lobe into her mouth. She trailed kisses along his jaw line until she brought her mouth back to his for a long slow kiss. She nipped at his lip as she drew back and raised herself up. She allowed her hands to move back down his arms. He shuddered as she reached the tender skin under his upper arm and she let out a hum.

"Ticklish?" She purred and shifted herself so that her breasts lightly grazed the skin of his chest. She sat up farther and lightly moved her hands down his sides. He squirmed a bit and she chuckled. "Mmm, who knew that the famous Robin Hood would have such a weakness?" She purred at him.

"It seems you're my weakness." He choked out.

"I did warn you." She told him as she leaned forward again and began to kiss along his collar bone. "I made it quite clear that if you got into bed with me like this I wouldn't be able to resist touching you."

"I'm a glutton for punishment I suppose." Then he began to pant as she ran her tongue along the lines of his chest. "I had no idea though that you would torture me by not letting me touch you."

"Soon enough dear." She told him and made him jerk when she ran her tongue just over his belly button.

She moved herself down and once again trailed her hands along the v just under his abs. "You have quite a magnificent body Robin of Locksley." She told him before following her hands with her tongue causing him to let out a deep moan. She stopped at his pants but ran her fingers lightly along the waist line before she looked up at him. "I'm already quite wet for you."

"Fuck!" He panted wanting nothing more then to throw her on the bed and sink himself into her wet heat. "Regina."

She smiled devilishly. "We're getting there darling." She was reveling in this. There was something so sexy about him allowing her to have total control. She knew that at any moment he could move and switch their positions. But he was giving her the power. He was allowing her all the control and putting himself completely at her mercy. It was freeing and sexy and damn she wasn't sure she had ever been quite this turned on.

She gripped the waist of his pants and looked up at him. "How about we get rid of these?"

"Please" he obliged her lifting his hips so she could tug the pants down his legs.

She took a moment to just look at him. She was quite sure she had never been this physically attracted to anyone in her life. Everything about him made her melt and she couldn't wait to have him inside her…but not just yet.

She moved her hands over his muscled calves and up to his thighs. His breathing became more erratic the closer she got to where she knew he wanted her to be. She moved her hands lightly along the inside of his thighs then moved them back up to the top before tracing them over his hip bones inching her hand ever closer to him.

"Regina." He breathed out.

She finally moved her hand to where he needed her and traced it up his shaft before circling the tip with her fingers. He moaned and closed his eyes as she teased her hand over him lightly before she finally took him firmly and began to pump. She glanced up to look at him and couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him. Watching him as she pleasured him somehow turned her on even more then she had been before. She moved her hand to the base and lowered her mouth so she could circle his tip with her tongue.

He let out another long a deep moan as she took him fully into her mouth. She changed her pace several times drawing out the pleasure for him and when she allowed her hand to take over so she could look at him again she found him watching her with eyes only half open, the pleasure she was providing him quite obvious on his face as he gripped the sheets tightly and she wanted him…gods she wanted him.

"Robin." She breathed out as she continued to work him with her hand. "You can touch me now."

He needed no further prompting he pulled her up in an instant and had her on her back. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her hard while he found her breast with his hand. He quickly made his way down her neck until he attached himself to one of her nipples and Regina arched her back into his mouth with a loud moan. He moved the hand that was currently kneading her other breast down her body and between her legs. He felt her wetness through her panties.

"Fuck, Regina." He panted as he gave the lace panties a tug ripping them and giving him access to her. He moved his hand to circle her entrance and dipped his finger into her both of them moaning at the feel. "I need you now." He growled into her ear.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she panted.

He removed his hand and positioned himself between her legs and sank himself into her waiting heat. They let out twin groans as he sunk into her and began to move. He lifted her hips so he could go deeper and Regina gripped his arms as she felt her orgasm build.

"You feel so good." She told him and he moved one of his hands to her clit where he circled his fingers causing her to let out a sharp gasp. He continued to move increasing his pace and when she clinched around him with her release he quickly followed.

He collapsed onto her breathless, after catching his breath he shifted so he was laying on his side and could watch her as she caught her breath again. He took the moment to run his hand along her body as he never stopped wanting to touch her. She was beautiful and soft and everything about her pleased him. He ran his hand over her still sensitive nipple and she moaned softly then cracked an eye open.

"I'm afraid I still haven't gotten my fill of touching your body Regina." He grinned at her and moved his hands back between her legs. She jerked when he ran a hand over her still throbbing clit and bypassed it knowing it was still a bit to sensitive to touch. He circled her entrance with his fingers, felt the stickiness of his release still there and it only increased his craving to continue his exploration. He leaned in to her ear and after placing a kiss under it he whispered. "My turn." As he slipped two fingers inside of her.

They remained there wrapped up in each other, allowing the outside world to be shut out for the time being. Tomorrow they would have to deal with the newest of what seemed to be never ending forces coming against them, but tonight, tonight was for them.

XXXXXXXX

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Elsa cried. She didn't know how she'd come here. She had no idea where she was or why she was in this strange land. She wanted to find her sister, she wanted to go home.

"You have to." A soft voice told her. "The rulers here are evil. They will hurt you…very possibly kill you."

"Why?" Elsa cried. "I've done nothing to them. I just want to go home."

"It doesn't matter." The female voice told her. "They will hurt you because they fear you. They will fear that your power is stronger then theirs. They will kill you Elsa. You have to be prepared. You can't allow yourself to believe them for a moment."

"Then help me leave!" she shouted. "You can help me leave. They won't even know I was here!"

"I can't." She told the young queen. "The only way I can help you find your way home is with fairy dust and they control that here."

Elsa furrowed her brow. "I thought the fairies were the only ones who controlled fairy dust."

"In most places that would be true, but not here. Here it's controlled by them. The people in this place need freedom. They need to escape. We need your help Elsa. We need freedom. Surely you understand needing freedom."

"I just want to go home." The young girl cried.

" I will help you, but I must get to the fairy dust first. You will have to defeat them if you are to go home again."

"You'll help me?" Elsa asked desperately. The wind picked up around them. Cold was surrounding her as it always did when she felt desperate and afraid.

"I will."

She swallowed. "How do I know I can trust you?"

The woman smiled at her. "Because I'm a good fairy…The Blue Fairy. I was once a powerful leader and with your help I can be again." She smiled at her. "Helping others is what I do."

"I thought fairies were loyal to their kingdom leaders?" Elsa asked. "I thought it was your job to help them."

"It is dear, but after seeing the devastation their rule has caused…there must be a change. The people here can no longer be under this leadership. We must help them Elsa." Blue told her.

The young girl swallowed. "If I help you…I can go home?"

"Of course Elsa…you have my word." Blue laid a hand on her shoulder. This young girl just may be what she's been looking for all along. Someone she can mold, that will listen and believe her in a way that Snow never had. This young girl just may be the ticket to her power.

XXXXXXXX

**So you have your villain. Congrats to everyone who guessed right. It looks like there are going to be two more chapters to this one. Hope you guys are enjoying. Leave a review and let me know how you like this new development. **


End file.
